


What Comes After

by 1lostone



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Did I mention that it was Rickyl? Cuz it's Rickyl., M/M, Quickyl, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the RWG 'Quickyl'.... 100 words with the prompt of "After."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiofrean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/gifts).



Come for _damn_ sure didn’t taste like chocolate.  

 

Rick did his best not to grimace as he swallowed.  The brush of fingers against his jaw caused Rick to look up the line of Daryl’s (for once) utterly relaxed body, and any thoughts of the decidedly _not_ chocolate taste fled from his head at the realization that Daryl was smiling; a shy, kind of abashed quirk of his lips that Rick had never seen before.

 

When Daryl cupped his jaw, it seemed perfectly natural to rub his cheek against the rough skin of Daryl’s palm and Rick knew he was home.


End file.
